bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
VeggieTales/International edits
This is a list of changes made in international dubs of the show. These changes include radically changed dialogue and added features. Recurring edits General *Most dubs except for the Latin Spanish dubs (except for the third and fourth episodes in the original dub) and the 3rd Brazilian Portuguese dub (done by Herbert Richers) change the senders of the letters and their locations to possibly suit the country the dub is being produced in. *While some dubs except for the Croatian and Slovenian dubs will start translating the theme song with "If you like to talk to tomatoes", they may also change anything that comes after it as well. Croatian *The show is referred to as "Povrtnići" in Croatia, but is also referred to by its original English name there as well. *Some of the character names are changed. **Bob's name is changed to "Robi." **Larry's name is changed to "Leon," although only for the main series. *The theme song is simply referred to as a song. Dutch *The USS Applepies is referred to as "USS Appeltaart," which only uses the singular term for "apple pie." German *Many of the songs have unique lyrics, such as the theme song, The Promised Land, and Lance the Turtle. Icelandic *The show is referred to as "Saga um Grænmeti" in Iceland, but was referred to by its original English name for the second movie. *Big Idea's name is translated, unlike all other dubs, possibly due to the translators not realizing that Big Idea was the company producing the show. Portuguese (Brazil) This section regards translations from both Audio News and Herbert Richers. *The show is referred to as "Os Vegetais" in Brazil. *"Theme song" is translated as "canção de abertura" in Audio News' dub, and "nosso canção" in Herbert Richers' dub, with Audio News' term meaning "opening song" and Herbert Richers' term meaning "our song." *The boogeyman in Where's God When I'm S-Scared? is translated as "cara feia," meaning "ugly guy." *Some of the character names are changed. **Qwerty's name is changed to "Micro." **Archibald's name is changed to "Arquibaldo." **Mr. Nezzer's name is changed to "Sr. Nozzor," but is also spelled as "Sr. Nosor" and "Sr. Nozor." **Mr. Lunt's name is changed to "Sr. Dentinho." Curiously enough, "Dentinho" loosely translates to "little tooth." **Junior's name has an acute accent applied to the "u" in his name, changing it to "Júnior." **Larry-Boy's name is changed to "Super-Larry." *The theme song's lyrics from the 1st dub is reused in both the 2nd and 3rd dubs, albeit modified. **All dubs translate "If you like to talk to tomatoes" as "Se você gosta de tomates," completely removing the part relating to talking. **While the 1st dub uses a specific set of lyrics that follows the above translation, the 2nd and 3rd dubs change the lyrics completely. **:(1st dub) E o pepino te faz rir '' **:''Se prefere ver as batatas **:Eu não vou interferir... **:(2nd and 3rd dubs) Se com abóboras você logo ri **:Se você gosta de andar com batatas **:Pra cima e pra baixo você vai… **While the 1st dub translates "Have we got a show for you!" literally, the 2nd and 3rd dubs change it to "Agora você vai ver um belo show!" **While the 1st dub substitutes "peachy keen" for "açafrão," the 2nd and 3rd dubs substitute it for "berinjela." "Açafrão" means "saffron," while "berinjela" means "eggplant." **While the 1st dub has the singers sing "Nabo!" instead of "VeggieTales!", the 2nd and 3rd dubs have them sing "Vegetais!" instead. Curiously enough, "nabo" means "turnip." **All dubs change "There's never ever ever ever ever been a show like VeggieTales!" to "O show show show show show vai começar!" ***While the 1st and 2nd dubs have the singers repeat "show" 5 times, the 3rd dub has them repeat it 7 times. **"It's time for VeggieTales!" is changed to "Nós somos Os Vegetais!" *What Have We Learned's title is changed to "O Que Aprendemos." *A small part of one the lyrics in 113 Years Ago is changed a bit, turning it from "the world" to "that the world". Portuguese (Portugal) *Some of the character names are changed. **Larry's name is changed to "Luís." **Jimmy Gourd's name is changed to "Júlio." **Archibald's name is changed to "Gustavo." **Larry-Boy's name is changed to "Pepinho." Slovenian *The show is referred to as "Zelenjavčki" in Slovenia. *Some of the character names are changed. **Like the Croatian dub, Bob's name is changed to "Robi." **Larry's name is translated to "Lovro," although only for the main series, Jonah, and the Netflix series. **Junior's name is changed to "Jurček," although only for the main series and Jonah. **Jimmy and Jerry Gourd's names are changed to "Jaka" and "Jožek." *You Didn't Listen Ebenezer, Fear Not, Daniel, and the last line of God Is Bigger are spoken instead of sung. **On a similar case, the entirety of The Forgiveness Song (excluding spoken intervals) is sung. ***Palmy also says "yeah yeah yeah" frequently. ***The coconuts do not provide backup vocals, although their mouths are still seen moving. *Bob ends some of his sentences with "nja" to fill the remaining time of dialogue. **One jarring example of this is in God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!, when he uses this verbal tic instead of saying, "...with no way to get home!" *"Theme song" is translated as "uvodna pesem," translating to "introductory song." Spanish (Latin America) General *The theme song's lyrics from the 2nd dub (HCJB - Televozandes) are reused in the episodes dubbed by BVI Communications, Inc. **However, Bob's "Have we got a show for you!" in BVI's episodes is "¡Que un programa tenemos para ti!", while HCJB's episodes use "¡Tenemos un show para ti!" *During Love My Lips, when Archibald has Larry do the Rorschach test, Larry sings "son labios" for every instance of "it's a lip" in DINT's dub. However, BVI's dub has him sing "es un labio, un labio, un labio es" instead. DINT Doblajes Internacionales *"Theme song" is literally translated as "canción tema." *In Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, the "baby pickle" joke is entirely removed, as Junior says "Ummmm...uhhhh..." instead of "A baby pickle?" HCJB - Televozandes *"Theme song" is translated as "canción de bienvenida." BVI Communications, Inc. *"Theme song" is translated as "tema del programa." Category:International Category:Research